Fight Series Shorts - Super Car
Announcer: Since the dawn of time, people have needed a way to move fast, because of their friends slowing them down. As time went along, technology got much better. {The TV shows an image of a man rolling on a boulder during pre-historic times, then a man in a ship in the ocean while dressed up like a Viking, then a man in a car during the 1950's} Announcer: And now we have... The Super Car! This giant, two person motorbike (With doors to keep you safe) goes at incredible speeds! It's faster than a jet plane! And now it's only $1,999! Call 1-800-588-2300 today for your own Super Car! Michael, Matthew, Fabia, Nathan, and Jorge: {Looking at their own Super Car} OOOOOOooooooh... Michael: This. Is. AWESOME!!! Matthew: Bro, riding a hog is my specialty! {Is shown to be riding a pig} Pig: {Squeals} Fabia: That's not the same thing. Matthew: SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!!! Nathan: AND NOW... WE RIDE!!! {Presses a button, making the second seat and the doors appear on the Super Car} Michael, Matthew, Fabia, and Jorge: OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh... {The second seat breaks} Michael, Matthew, Fabia, and Jorge: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Matthew: How did you even get this, Nathan? Nathan: I stole it. :3 Matthew: ... AWESOME!!! :D Nathan: BEHOLD IT'S POWER!!! {Presses a button} {The Super Car starts} Matthew: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!!! Fabia: So who's going first? Matthew: I CALL SHOTGUN!!! {Michael gets in the driver's seat and Matthew gets in the passenger's seat} Fabia: I should've guessed. -_- Matthew: So are you guys coming? Fabia: Riding in a potential death trap with you two driving is NOT at the top of my list of things to do. Not even at the bottom, or on the list. Matthew: Suit yourselves. {Presses the start button and the Super Car starts driving at 500,000,000 MPH} Michael & Matthew: THIS... IS... AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fabia: They're dead. Nathan: Fow showe. :3 {The scene cuts to Michael and Matthew} Michael: THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME THING I HAVE DONE IN MY ENTIRE LIIIIIIIIIFE!!!!!!!! Matthew: DO YOU THINK WE LEFT BAYVIEW YET?!!!!!!! Michael: {Reaches hand out and grabs a mime} I'D SAY WE'RE CLOSER TO FRANCE!!!!!!!! {Throws the mime out of the Super Car} Matthew: MY TURN TO GRAB A PRIZE!!!!!!!!!!! {Reaches hand out and grabs a koala bear} WHAT KIND OF MADE-UP ANIMAL IS THIS?!!!!!!!!! Koala Bear: {Starts attacking Matthew's face} Matthew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {The scene cuts to Earth from space, showing that they're going all across the world 5 times a second} Michael: THIS IS HOW PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSED TO TRAVEL!!!!!!!!!!!! Matthew: THERE IS NOTHING THAT WILL MAKE ME GIVE UP THIS RIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! {The scene cuts back to Michael and Matthew} Michael: Hey, you know what we should've installed? Matthew: A bathroom? Michael: Breaks. Matthew: I'll stop it the old fashion way. {Jumps off and tries to stop it with his feet, but his feet catch on fire} This won't do. .-. {The car starts to come back towards Nathan, Fabia, and Jorge} Jorge: Here they come! {The car passes by three times} Fabia: We have to stop them! {The scene cuts back to Michael and Matthew} Matthew: Is there anywhere we could go to relax?!? Michael: There's a dining room at the bottom. .-. {A giant dining room with butlers is shown under the seats, with the koala bear from earlier sipping tea} Michael: Anyways, we've gotta stop this thing! We need to use out heads! Matthew: {Thinks for a second} I have an idea! {Places head out the Super Car and puts it back in a second later, now being bald} Did it work? Michael: We need something heavy to slow us down. Matthew: {Hair now back to normal} All I've got is a bag of feathers {Pulls out a bag of feathers and throws it out}, two helium balloons {Breathes in the helium and now has a high-pitched voice} Percy... {Pulls out Percival and throws it into the dining room} Percival: {Echo heard} OW! Matthew: ... {Voice now back to normal} And this grand piano. {Pulls out a grand piano from pocket} Koala Bear: {Comes up and squeals} Matthew: Exactly furry kid! All I gotta do is play the piano so bad, that people will come and make the car stop! Michael: -_- Or... {Pulls out a rope} I tie this rope to the grand piano, throw the grand piano out, and the weight will make the Super Car stop. :D Matthew: Whatever. My idea had eggs. Michael: {Ties rope to the grand piano and throws the grand piano off the Super Car} {Michael and Matthew high-five each other} Michael: Hey. Did I tie the other side of the rope to anything? {The rope falls off the car} Matthew: I'm gonna say nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyes. Koala Bear: {Facepalm} {Scene changes to Jorge, Nathan, and Fabia} Nathan: {In a catapult} So I thought that I could catapult to the Super Car, and give them the Master Key to shut it off. Would it work? Jorge: {Pressing a few buttons on the catapult} Meh. Fabia: {Sees the Super Car coming closer} They're coming! Nathan: NOW!!! Jorge: {Presses a button, and the catapult launches, making Nathan fly out of it} Nathan: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! {Lands in the Super Car} Matthew: Hi Nathan. Michael: {Grabs Nathan} Oh man! We're so glad to see you! We can't stop this thing, and- Nathan: I know! That's why I'm here. Michael: Then go get us some help! {Throws Nathan off the Super Car} Nathan: THAT'S WHY I'VE GOT THE MASTER KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!! Michael: ... Oops. :3 Matthew: {Is being attacked by the koala bear, grabs it off face, and throws it towards Nathan} And take this weird kid with you! Nathan and the koala bear: {Lands in front of Jorge and Fabia} Fabia: Did it work? Nathan: No. {The scene cuts back to Michael and Matthew} Michael and Matthew: {Shivering and freezing} Michael: S-s-s-s-so... C-c-c-c-c-c-cold... Matthew: Where are we? The desert? {The Super Car passes by a giant ice cube with a caveman and a T-Rex in it} Michael: {Notices the ice cube} That's it! All we need to do is crash into an iceberg! That'll freeze us in our tracks! Literally! Matthew: That's so unbelievably scientifical sounding that it has to work! :D Michael: There's one! LEAN!!! {Michael and Matthew lean to the right, crashing the Super Car into an iceberg} Matthew: W-w-we did it! W-we stopped! Now what? Michael: We have Drago open the iceberg! :D Drago: {Breathes fire, opening the iceberg} Michael and Matthew: :D Michael: So, how are we gonna get home? {Michael and Matthew stare at the Super Car, and then it shows Michael and Matthew riding it again} Michael and Matthew: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {The scene cuts to Fabia, Nathan, Jorge, and the koala bear} Jorge: {Looking at a giant magnet} This magnet should work! ... Or it will cause them to go so fast that the Earth will go in retrograde rotation like Venus. :/ Fabia: That doesn't matter. This is our only choice now. {The Super Car passes by} Nathan: GO!!! Jorge: {Turns on the magnet} Michael: Maybe it won't be so bad rocketing around the Earth forever! {The magnet makes the Super Car stop} Michael: ... What just happened? Matthew: This is our chance to get off! Michael: You're right! {Michael and Matthew get off, and the Super Car goes into reverse} Jorge: If I'm right, the Super Car will crash into the magnet in 3... 2... 1... {The Super Car crashes into the magnet and both explode} Michael and Matthew: {Runs back to Fabia, Jorge, and Nathan} That... Was... AWESOME!!! Michael: ... But we're going to sue the company that made that car now. :3 Fabia: So now what? Nathan: {Grabs the koala bear} Roasted koala bear? {The koala bear attacks Nathan} Nathan: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D How would you rate Fight Series Shorts - Super Car? S A B C D F Category:Fight Series Category:Fight Series Shorts